


The Perfect Setup For Certain Escapades

by Carol_Molliniere



Series: The Society of Weird Feelings [12]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, also handjobs and loud af sex, and nude sketches, but yknow, how do i tag this what the fuck, observing people being horny and having sex, this is set a ways from the previous fic in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: One of the first few things Frankenstein had learned over the course of staying within the Society...was that these Lodgers were a bunch of horny adults.





	The Perfect Setup For Certain Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is not meant to be taken too seriously. I mean, Frankenstein isn't so ill in this one and I literally have stopped caring how sick I write her. You know the rule: don't like, click the Back button as fast as you can and don't say anything mean.
> 
> Second, like I said in the tags, this is to be set a ways from the last fic in Weird Feelings. A big time skip, basically. But hey, it's a continuation!
> 
> Third, you guys may regret giving me power as a writer in the fandom after reading this.
> 
> And finally...the pairings mentioned here (in order of appearance) are Lavender/Flowers, Archer/Griffin, and Helsby/Mosley. I only put my own pairings in here so as not to offend anyone who might see their own pairings in here and maybe freak.
> 
> Unpopular opinion: Frankenstein is actually a very fun character to write, if a bit difficult as a person.
> 
> Now, hooray for impulsive posting!

One of the first few things Victoria Frankenstein had learned over the course of staying within the Society for Arcane Sciences...was that these Lodgers were a bunch of horny adults.

It probably should have been obvious to her from the start. This was a bunch of adults from all over, living under one roof. Dr. Jekyll might not have liked to admit it, but that was the perfect setup for...certain escapades. And she could see it clearly.

Well, not so clearly, considering she spent more time being in the attic than not. But it happened.

The first evidence she had gotten for this fact was that one time when a woman in a green dress had come up to her, showing her a certain drawing in her sketchbook. The woman had been shy about it, but Frankenstein figured the woman didn't have to be if she was going to show her a rough sketch of her.

Frankenstein was flattered, no doubt, and impressed. It was a pretty good likeness of her. Yet Frankenstein's curiosity naturally got the better of her – so while the woman was looking away, Frankenstein chose to leaf through some of the sketchbook pages.

What she saw inside surprised her.

Those...were sketches of that Lodger who had been taking care of her. (Lavender, was it?) She was being drawn in a variety of poses, and not just in her regular dress. No, some drawings had her...without dress. If that was one way to put it.

...Actually, more drawings than Frankenstein had expected had Lavender without clothes. These made her face flush.

She had found this out in a matter of about more than ten seconds before the woman noticed her leafing through the sketchbook, and yelped.

“Dr. Frankenstein, what are you doing?!” she asked, her eyes wide.

But before Frankenstein could actually answer that question, the woman snatched the sketchbook away from her.

“What...?”

“It's nothing! Nothing!” she exclaimed, her face red as well. Then she held the sketchbook tight to herself, and left the attic.

From beside her, Creature raised an eyebrow. “What was that all about?” they asked.

Frankenstein looked at them. “It was...probably none of my business,” she said.

“...Your face is red.”

“It is not.”

 

* * *

 

The next evidence she had of this was two days later, when Creature was asleep, and she managed to sneak out of the attic so she could get some food from the kitchen. She was on the second floor when she heard something strange, and so she paused in her tracks to listen carefully.

“Ah, ah...oh, God!” It was a voice. “Ah! Yes, yes!”

It didn't take long for Frankenstein to figure out what she was listening to, and she put a hand to her mouth, gasping.

Why was the person behind the door being so loud? It was obscene! She found herself blushing again, and she tried to walk away before more blood rushed to her face–

–but then the person shouting behind the door gave an orgasmic cry.

Now, Frankenstein liked to think that she wasn't affected by a lot of things. This, however...this had definitely left an impression on her, to say the least. She found that blood was going to other places, and so she hurried away before anyone could spot her there.

 

* * *

 

Yet another piece of evidence came to her not long after – in fact, it was on the same night, just after she had run. She finally entered the kitchen, and...

...She found two other Lodgers in the kitchen – one of them was sitting on the counter with his pants down, his red face covered, while the other was kneeling on the ground, pumping the other man's dick with his hand.

Needless to say, Frankenstein jumped back in surprise.

“Oh my God,” she cursed, and the two of them looked at her. Shock was clearly written on their faces – but not for long, before the one kneeling on the floor grinned at her.

“Feeling better already, Frankenstein?” he asked.

Frankenstein averted her eyes, using a hand to look away. “I just needed something to eat,” she said in a snippy manner, walking through the kitchen and trying to avoid them.

She managed to reach the bowl of fruits on another counter when she heard some soft moans coming from one of them, and she willed herself to just grab an apple and not turn towards them.

“Victoria?”

Frankenstein paused. She had been caught.

“There you are,” Creature said, peeking inside the kitchen – and then stopping when they saw the other two people in the kitchen.

“They were here like this when I came,” Frankenstein said, hurrying towards the doorway, apple in hand. “Let's go, Creature.”

And she left the kitchen hastily. Creature followed soon after her, but not before giving a questioning glance at the two men.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Creature asked, once they had caught up to Frankenstein. “If you have forgotten, you are ill.”

“I am not so ill anymore, Creature,” Frankenstein said, taking a bite out of the apple. She then continued with a full mouth, “I can go out now without vomiting up any amount of blood."

“Still, you went out and you didn't tell me,” Creature chided.

“It doesn't matter.” Frankenstein paused and turned towards them. “I've had enough excitement for one night.”

Creature looked her over. “You seem excited,” they said.

Frankenstein's face turn fully red, and pressed her legs together. “I am not!” she exclaimed.

“Well, the sight of two men indulging in sexual pleasure would do that to you,” Creature told her.

“If you were following me, then surely you heard another person 'indulging' through these thin walls,” Frankenstein said. “I'm surprised that someone as obsessed with respectability as Jekyll would allow his scientists to do such things.”

Creature scoffed. “You talk as if you weren't a young woman who partook in such affairs once, Victoria.”

“...Don't bring that up here!”

“If you're perfectly willing to have us speak of the obscenities that the scientists are doing tonight, then you must be willing to have me talk about your own experience in that area,” Creature said, beginning to move forward again.

“N-not here!”

The corner of Creature's mouth turned upwards. “Surely you aren't so ashamed of the fact that once in a large enough boat, under the hot, dry sun, you, Elizabeth, and Clerval–”

“Alright, alright, _Lieber Gott im Himmel,_ I get what you mean!” Frankenstein exclaimed. “Ugh, I fully regret telling you all about that.”

Creature only shrugged. “You'll be lucky if the scientists don't hear you shouting.”

Frankenstein fumed, and then took another bite of her apple. They walked on in silence towards the attic, until they were finally there and the apple had been mostly finished. Once they were there, Frankenstein looked down at herself a little awkwardly.

“...Creature, can you leave me for a moment?”

Creature blinked. “Why?”

“You know exactly why,” she said, quite flustered at having to ask this. She shot a glance at Creature – and noticed they looked a little awkward as well.

They sighed. “As long as you aren't going to excite yourself too much and end up needing medical attention.”

“What makes you think I might need medical attention?” she asked.

Creature tilted their head, giving her a look.

“Oh, right, right.” She waved a hand, opening the door and stepping through. “You don't need to be worried. I won't be long.”

“Victoria...”

But Frankenstein was already closing the door, and had now shut it.

Once alone inside, Frankenstein turned around – to confirm that she was really alone – and sighed.

Creature was right, though. The Lodgers might have their fair share of sexual tension and encounters, but Frankenstein had been the same as them, once. Just another horny person.

...Actually, she had never really stopped being one.

Frankenstein walked over to her bed, and turned around, but didn't sit down yet. She hesitated, and then removed her pants.

Well, fuck this. She might as well embrace it.

 

* * *

 

“...Frankenstein? Dr. Frankenstein?”

Frankenstein opened her eyes to the sound of a woman's voice. She blinked, and then yawned, before looking up at who had spoken.

It was Lavender, and both she and Creature were looking down at her. Lavender in particular was giving her a warm smile.

“Good morning,” Lavender said. “I thought I would check how you were doing.”

Frankenstein almost smiled back.

Almost – because in that moment, she remembered the nude sketches of Lavender from that woman's sketchbook, and now she was imagining what Lavender was like without clothes.

Immediately, Frankenstein averted her eyes, and Lavender looked a little confused.

“Dr. Frankenstein?”

It would be a lot harder to embrace it than she thought, she guessed.


End file.
